


Setting a Screen

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: The King and King of L.A. [2]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>This was still just them, no matter what the reporters tried to do.</em>
</p><p>Jude and Zero plot their next move together. (Based on the teasers for 3X6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting a Screen

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be Jossed as soon as the next episode airs, but I just loved seeing Jude go back into scheming agent mode. Now that he's secure in Zero's love, he'll go back to protecting him the same way he always had. 
> 
> Also, for those people who missed this little factoid, Gideon is Zero's real name.
> 
> UPDATE: James LaRosa has confirmed that the bath is actually at Zero's house. The fic has been edited to reflect that.

As any one of his many bed partners could tell you, Zero was no cuddler. Once the orgasms were definitely over, he’d either left immediately or kicked them out. The few times he hadn’t had always been with a specific purpose in mind, using the intimacy to further whatever his current plan was.

Gideon, however … Gideon might be a cuddler.

Zero – or Gideon, as Jude had taken to whispering in his ear as he urged him on – had the thought again as he cracked one eye open to notice the arm he’d flung across Jude the night before was still there. He’d actually pulled him closer at some point during the night, and Jude had somehow managed not to jostle him even though he was now wide awake and staring at his phone with what Zero still privately referred to as his “Super Agent” face.

Zero opened both eyes now, lips curving upward in a lazy grin. He'd always thought he didn't like his bed as much as Jude's, but it turned out he just needed to have the right person in it. “Clearly, I need to put more effort into tiring you out.”

Jude set his phone down on the bedside table, turning to Zero with that sweet smile that shot straight to his heart every time. “You put any more effort into it, I’ll start missing my actual day job.” He leaned in for a kiss, their bodies pressing together, and Zero started mentally calculating how late they could both be before they actually got in trouble.

“Sounds like a challenge,” he murmured, lips moving down to Jude’s neck. Then he heard the vibration of Jude’s phone, like someone was trying to call, and he remembered that management was the least of their worries.

“Shit. I’ll turn that off.” Jude pulled away only long enough to silence the phone completely before turning back. “Sorry.”

Zero flopped back down on the bed, pulling Jude with him. Rather than restarting anything, however, he just held Jude close and reminded himself of what Jude had said the night before. This was still just them, no matter what the reporters tried to do. “Think there are any reporters still outside?”

Jude nuzzled his cheek against Zero’s shoulder. “According to their Twitter accounts, yes.”

Zero sighed, regathering his courage. “I’m thinking another Instagram picture of you making me breakfast,” he said lightly.

Jude’s lips curved upward. “Or we could have you make it. The fire department showing up would be a nice touch of added drama.”

Zero smirked. “Not a chance. If I let my clothes go up in flames, I'm stuck wearing yours.” Then he sobered. “I’m going to have a make a statement at some point, though, aren’t I?”

A thoughtful, calculating look crossed Jude’s face. Zero could acknowledge now that he’d always found it sexy. “Actually, I’ve been thinking about that.”

Zero cocked an eyebrow, intrigued. “I’m listening.”

“Well, you’ve already shown you’re an expert at wordless statements.” The words were touched with both affection and amusement. “Technically, that’s how you started all this.”

“True.” Zero leaned up for another kiss. “But I don’t think punching them all is what you have in mind.”

“No, an assault charge is definitely the last thing you need right now.” The scheming light was back in his eyes. “Instead, I think you should throw a coming out party.”

Zero considered it, intrigued. “A party to celebrate the magnificence that is my bisexuality.”

Jude nodded. “Go full Zero with it. We’ll leak the details to all the right people, and open up the guest list just enough so that everyone is dying to go. It will let everyone know you’re comfortable with who you are.” He gave a slow, dangerous grin. “It’s not our fault it just happens to be frustratingly unquotable.”

Zero grinned back, feeling his chest catch again on another rush of love. It was a perfect plan, letting them take control of the situation without letting the press any deeper inside the warm, private place that had only ever been his and Jude’s. The fact that Jude understood that, that he’d listened to Zero’s fears and was clearly taking them seriously, made him feel like the luckiest bastard alive.

“I love it when you scheme,” he said, rolling them over and returning his attention to Jude’s neck. Management _and_ the reporters would both just have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)


End file.
